Teen Titans: The Great Trek
by Ghostface317 v2
Summary: During a weird lightning storm in space, an unexplained phenomenon leaves the Titans stranded in another Universe. Teen Titans/Star Trek: The Original Series, Crossover.
1. Where No Titan Has Gone Before

**Teen Titans: The Great Trek**

**CHAPTER 1**: Where No Titan Has Gone Before

"…It's been unusually gloomy for the past five hours now…", Beast Boy thought. His thoughts carried on for several more minutes before it slipped into his mind that he hadn't eaten in even longer. "Damn I need a snack", he said to himself quietly. And with that he switched off the TV, morphed into an eagle and flew over to the fridge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven, for the last hour and a half, had been reading a book silently in her room. The silence in her bedroom only added to the pleasure of reading her favourite book, "…The Hellbound Heart…", it had been the first time in three weeks that she had been able to sit down and read, without interruption from any of the other Titans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg, for the last FIVE hours had been cleaning the T-Car, Every nook and cranny of it, like he suffered with OCD. And at last he had finally finished cleaning it. "There we are", he muttered. He loved his car more than life itself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin & Starfire were on a date to the zoo. It was their second date as a couple, and by far the most quiet. Usually their dates consisted of being chased by fans for a while. And then there were the fans that flirted, they were even worse. Robin on one occasion had to pull Starfire away from a female fan, because she nearly hurt the poor girl, just because the girl grabbed Robin's Ass for one brief moment. But despite that, this date was great.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy sat watching TV again, while he quietly munched on his Tofu sandwich. But he wouldn't enjoy it for much longer, because what he saw next on the TV would change his life forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"RAVEN". Beast Boy's scream, nearly made her jump out of her skin. But before she could reply, Beast Boy screamed again. "Get here now!", He screamed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin's communicator rang. "Talk to me", He said. It was Raven. "Robin, you'd better get here now", she said. "Why? What's wrong?", He replied. "No time to explain. Just get here. NOW.", She barked at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin rushed into the living room of Titan's tower with Starfire in hand. "Alright. What's going on?", He asked. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg all pointed to the TV screen. Robin turned his head towards it.

On the screen was a news report showing footage of what looked like a Lightning storm in space. "Oh my God", Robin muttered. "They've been showing it for ages now", Beast Boy said. "Nobody has a clue what it is. But I think it's some kind of Black Hole", Cyborg added in, while totally distracted by what was on the screen.

And with that, everything around the room began to glow and hum. "What the Hell?", Cyborg shouted, as they began to fade away. Raven looked at Beast Boy, and Beast Boy at Raven.

"ROBIN", Screamed Cyborg.

And with that, they were gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as it started, it had finished.

The Titans looked directly at two people who where in the room with them, the two people operating at a control desk, one man and one woman, both of them in some sort of red shirt and black pants uniform. "WHERE ARE WE?", Robin screamed at the female.

At that moment a set of doors, at the corner of the weird room opened up, and three men walked in, the men dressed in clothes similar to the ones that that two operators were wearing except, Two of the new men were in blue shirts and one was in gold.

"Who the hell are you? And where are we?", Cyborg asked in a very hostile tone, to the man in the gold shirt.

"I'm, Captain James T. Kirk, and you're all on the Federation Starship Enterprise", He said. "Now if you don't mind me asking. Who the hell are you all, and what are you doing on my ship?", He asked in the same hostile tone that Cyborg had used on Him.

_What d'ya think? Do ya like it. Please review._


	2. The Balance Of Terror

_There is a bit of a gap between this chapter and the last one. But the reason for that is, that I could not think of anything good to write, and I am also trying to mix in the style of T.O.S as well. _

**CHAPTER 2**: The Balance Of Terror

"_Captains Log, Stardate 2263.04. Our ship has taken on some unusual guests, Guests that claim to be from another Universe. While we do not yet know if this is true, as they appear to be only Teenagers, Dr. McCoy is examining them in sick bay."_

"Well you all appear to be in good health", Dr. McCoy said to the Titans, as Kirk walked into Sick-Bay. "Status Report?", Kirk asked McCoy. "Well, as you probably heard me say, when you walked in. They all appear to be in good health.", He said simply. "Although it doesn't explain, how or why they're here.", He added in. "Thanks Bones.", Kirk replied. With that, the ship shook violently. Throwing everyone to the floor, the siren rang. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?", Kirk screamed. The intercom rang. Kirk ran towards it and slapped the switch, "Kirk, here", He said. Sulu was on the other line, "Captain we're under attack from The Romulans", He shouted down the line. "I'll be right up", he said. And with that he slapped the switch and ran out of the room, leaving everyone to recover.

"Is everyone okay?", McCoy shouted out. "I'm okay", Beast Boy said. "I'm okay", Raven said. "I'm fine too", Robin & Cyborg said together. "Starfire?", Robin called out. "Starfire?", He said again, this time his voice was filled with worry. It was Dr. McCoy who found Starfire, "She's over here", He shouted. The Titans stood up and walked over to McCoy. He was standing over Starfire's unconscious body, a small pool of blood, below her head. "STARFIRE!", Robin screamed, with tears in his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Turbolift opened, and Kirk ran onto the bridge and sat down on his chair, he slapped a button on the right arm of his chair, "Mr. Scott, Status report?", He asked. "The buggers have taken out our number two engine, and we've already lost decks eight through to ten, Cap'n.", He said. "I think it's time you worked a miracle or two.", Kirk said with an exhausted chuckle. "I'll see what I can do. Scott out", He said, the link then terminated.

"Captain, the ship is hailing us.", Uhura said. "Onscreen", Kirk commanded. With that, the face of a Romulan appeared on the Main Viewscreen. The Romulan spoke, "I am Captain S'taan, of the Romulan ship Nerada. Surrender or be Destroyed.", He said in an commanding tone. "I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation Starship Enterprise, we did nothing to aggravate you. We are on but a simple survey mission nowhere near the Neutral Zone. Why did YOU attack us? And WHY did you cross the border?", Kirk commanded. "That is none of your business, Federation pig.", S'taan spat. "It is our business, ya hear me.", Kirk roared. "We are separate from the empire. So the normal rules do not govern us.", S'taan said coldly. "That still doesn't give you reason to attack a federation vessel.", Kirk replied.

"Captain, they are beaming aboard.", Spock said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire lay on a bed in sickbay, in a coma.

"Will she be alright?", Robin asked, his eyes full of fear. "Her condition's stabilized. She'll be fine.", McCoy said. Robin was unable to reply, his worry forbade it. "That's good to know.", Cyborg said. "Dude, you okay?", Beast Boy asked Robin. "I…I'm fine, Beast Boy.", Robin managed to say. Dr. McCoy looked at Robin, then at Starfire, then he looked at Cyborg, "Those two, together?", He said, pointing at Robin and Starfire. "Yeah, Doc. They are.".

Just then, three Romulan soldiers entered the room. All three carrying large handheld phasers. They aimed their guns at the group, "Nobody move.", The leader of the trio said. "What in the name of…", McCoy began, but he was cut off when one of the Romulans pointed his phaser at McCoy's head. "Shut up.", The Romulan said. "What do you want?", Robin said with anger. "Yeah.", Beast Boy snarled at them.

The leader of the three intruders looked at Beast Boy, and then pointed his gun at him. But the Romulan didn't have time to fire, as Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and quickly threw him against a wall. The other two Romulans looked at Gorilla/Beast for a second, then they pointed their guns toward him and fired. But Raven's dark energy surrounded Gorilla/Beast protecting him from the barrage of lasers. Robin kicked the one closest to him in the face, knocking him out cold and Cyborg took care of the final one, by picking him up and throwing him into the sickbay doors.

All that, Doctor McCoy could say was, "Good God.".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Com-Link on Kirk's chair beeped, he pressed the button, "What is it, Bones?", He said quickly. "Jim, we've just caught three intruders in Sickbay. Get a security team down here now.", He said. "Got it, Bones.", Kirk said with a small chuckle. He switched the com-link off, and looked at the Viewscreen. "We have your men.", Kirk said to the Romulan captain. "Now back off, or we execute them.", Kirk said menacingly. "You lie, Kirk. It goes against all Federation rules.", S'taan said. "D'ya wanna bet.", Kirk challenged. The Romulan captain thought for a moment, and then finally said "Okay Kirk, we will leave. BUT we will be back.", Kirk cheerfully nodded.


	3. The Undiscovered Country

_Hopefully this is where it will begin to get longer_

**CHAPTER 3: **The Undiscovered Country

"Jim, you should've seen 'em. They were amazing", McCoy said to Kirk. "How amazing were they, Bones?", Was his reply. "Jim, they took 'em down within seconds. Tha…That green kid turned into a friggin' Gorilla. And that Goth-Girl deflected the lasers. Whoever they really are? They're good.".

Kirk walked over to the Titans, who were once again at Starfire's bedside. "She'll be fine.", He said softly. With that Robin burst into tears, "I…I was gonna ask her to…", He managed to squeeze out. Cyborg patted Robin on the shoulder lightly, "Yo, Rob. It's gonna be ok.", He spoke soothingly.

Kirk looked at the Titans, and wondered, "Are you kids, Hungry?", He asked them. "I'm Starving.", Beast Boy said. Kirk looked at the others, "Anyone else Hungry?", He asked. "I am.", Raven said. "Well then, follow me and we'll get something to eat.", Kirk said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain S'taan sat in his chair, looking at the main Viewscreen. Talking to his boss, the one who sent him after the Enterprise. "You were supposed to destroy them, S'taan. But why didn't you? Why didn't you destroy the Enterprise?", The menacing voice roared out. "My, Lord. My children were on that ship. I can't destroy my children.", S'taan replied with fear. "Your children deserve to die. They couldn't carry out a simple task, like killing the Teen Titans.", The menacing voice growled. "But, why My Lord? Why kill them? They could be great weapons.", S'taan replied. "The Teen Titans stopped me once, they will not stop me again.", The menacing voice screamed. "And for failing me. You too, will die.", It continued, its glowing RED EYES struck fear into the heart of S'taan. "But, My Lord, Scath. NO.", S'taan spoke, filled with fear. "YOU WILL DIE.", Scath shouted. And with that the Viewscreen de-activated.

A large tremor shook the ship. Throwing S'taan from his seat. "…_This is it…", _He thought. _"…This is the day I die…"_.

A bright red light enveloped the room, as the Viewscreen re-activated. On it, the blurred image of a red figure closed in on the screen.

The image cleared up to reveal the face of evil, the face of Trigon. Trigon spoke, "DIE.". And as he said that, the Viewscreen shattered, spraying glass in S'taan's face. Through the remaining shards still left in the Viewscreen, Trigon smiled. And Then a plume of black smoke, burst forth from the screen.

S'taan began to cry, as he uttered his last words. "I'm sorry.".

The black plume of smoke, then shot forward and rammed itself violently into S'taan's face. It took over him, it possessed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was lying fast asleep on a bed in Sickbay, a bed right next to Starfire's, while Cyborg sat on the edge of another "D'ya wanna drink, Kid?", McCoy called out. "Yeah, dude.", Cyborg replied. McCoy walked over to him carrying two small glasses, "A little scotch should help chase the blues away.", He said. McCoy handed a glass to Cyborg, while he gulped down the other, "Thanks." Cyborg said, as he gulped down his scotch. "What's your name anyway?", McCoy asked. "Everyone calls me Cyborg. But my real name is Victor Stone.", He replied. McCoy just said in response, "I'm, Leonard McCoy."

"So. They been together long?", McCoy asked Cyborg, while he pointed at Robin & Starfire. "About 2 years now.", Cyborg replied. "Wow. That's a long time.", McCoy said. Cyborg looked at him, "But between, you and me. I think that he's gonna ask her to marry him soon.", He said. McCoy chuckled, "How d'ya know?", He asked. "I was looking in his room, while everyone was out, and I found the ring.", Cyborg replied. McCoy chuckled again, this time a little harder.

Cyborg looked at Starfire's unconscious body, on the bed again. "So what's wrong with her, exactly?", He asked McCoy. "Well, she's got some minor brain damage, and a damaged artery.", McCoy replied. "Well if a damaged artery, is anything like a damaged computer. I just repair the damaged artery, no prob.", Cyborg said. "Yeah I know what you mean.", McCoy replied. Then, McCoy suddenly paused, "That's it!", He screamed. "What? What's it?", Cyborg screamed out, as McCoy ran into his office. He returned with a weird device, and ran over to Starfire. He placed the device on her forehead. "What's that?", Cyborg asked. "This'll repair, her neural pathways.", McCoy replied. "Why didn't you use that before?", Cyborg quizzed. "I forgot about it.", McCoy replied hurriedly. He pressed a few buttons on the device, and it began to beep wildly. Then the beeping suddenly stopped, and Starfire opened her eyes slowly. "Wha… Where am I?", she said quietly. As if instinctively reacting to her voice, Robin bolted upright. He jumped off the bed, and ran over to her, "Hey, Star. How ya doing?", He asked. "My… My head hurts.", She whimpered. "It's gonna be okay, Star. It's gonna be okay.", Robin said, on the verge of crying. "Robin, I… I Love you.", Starfire said, Her eyes brimming with tears. "I Love you too, Star.", Robin said, now crying.

"Okay, that's enough now. You should leave her to get some rest.", McCoy said, as he pulled Robin away from Starfire. "You should really get something to eat, Kid. You look starved.", He said. "I…I'm not hungry.", Robin replied. "Nonsense. Doctors orders kid, EAT something.", McCoy commanded. "You're right. I'm starving.", Robin said.

McCoy walked to the Sickbay doors and poked his head out, "Hey, Ensign. Come here.", He shouted. "Yes, sir.", The young man said, as he walked into Sickbay. "Ensign, take these two to the mess-hall", McCoy said, gesturing towards Robin & Cyborg. "Yes, Sir.", The Ensign said. "Well get goin' and let me treat my patient.", McCoy said out loud, while he again pointed at Robin & Cyborg.

Robin & Cyborg both followed the young man out of the room. Leaving McCoy to care for Starfire.

McCoy picked up a Tricorder and ran it over Starfire, it began to bleep wildly. McCoy looked at the screen, his face turned into one of confusion. "Huh, that's weird.", He said. "What is it, Doctor?", Starfire asked him. He replied with, "Well according to this, you're pregnant".

_Ha. Bet ya didn't see that coming did ya._


	4. And the Children Shall Lead

_I just wanna say thanks to Bleak December, KreeBlackFeather and Anubis-is-alive for the Reviews so far. _

**CHAPTER 4: **And the Children Shall Lead

S'taan stood up, for a second his eyes glow red. It is no longer S'taan. It is Trigon in S'taan's body. A Romulan crewman walked onto the bridge, "Captain S'taan, what happened?", The crewman asked. "I, am not… S'taan.", Trigon said. He turned around to show the crewman his glowing red eyes. "What are you?", The Romulan asked. "I, am fear. I, am terror. I, am the darkness. I, am pain. I… am Trigon.", He replied. The Romulan raised his pistol and pointed it at Trigon. He fired it, but the weapon did no damage.

Trigon glared at the bewildered Romulan and smirked. He extended his right arm and opened his hand. He shot forward in an instant, stopping two feet away from the crewman. A blast of black energy shot from his hand, striking the crewman in the chest. The blast of energy spread across the Romulan's body like an electrical grid, rapidly spreading across the terrified alien, eventually the black energy completely covered the Romulan. Then the black figure turned red and vanished completely.

Trigon chuckled menacingly. "It's so good to be alive.", He said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're, Pregnant!", Robin shouted. "Yes.", Replied Starfire. "Am… Am I the father?", He asked. "Yes, Robin. Yes you are.", Starfire said. There was a long pause, that Starfire finally broke. "I… I love you, Robin.", She said, on the verge of crying. Robin noticed this, and embraced her in a big hug. "I love you too, Star.", He said.

Beast Boy lay on a bed, in kitten form, fast asleep. Raven sat on a chair, also asleep. Cyborg, meanwhile was still in the mess-hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Bridge, Kirk sat in his chair, thinking.

"Captain, we are receiving a distress call. It has a Starfleet signature.", Uhura said. "Onscreen.", Kirk commanded. "Aye, sir.", She replied. And with that she pressed a few buttons, and a faint image appeared on the Viewscreen.

Barely visible, The image was of a human. The image spoke, heavily distorted. "I am Ambassador Jean-Luc Picard… Federation Starship Enterprise… Ship heavily damaged… Most of the crew dead… Life support failing… Send help…", The message cut off. All of the crew, on the bridge, looked shocked and confused. "Enterprise? Picard? What the hell?", Kirk said dumfounded.

Kirk turned to look at Spock. "Mr. Spock. Run a scan for any anomalies.", He said. "Aye, Captain.", Spock replied.

Kirk then turned to face Chekov. "Chekov, scan for any ships in the area.", He said. Chekov nodded.

Kirk then turned to face Uhura again. "Uhura, try to trace that signal.", He commanded. "On it, Captain.", She said.

"Captain, a large anomaly is approaching.", Spock shouted. "Uhura, red alert.", Kirk screamed.

Kirk slapped a button on his chair, McCoy answered. "What is it, Jim?", He hurriedly said. "Bones, tell the Titans to brace for impact. We've got a bumpy ride ahead.", He shouted. "Will do, Jim.", McCoy said quickly.

Kirk turned off the com-link, as Uhura spoke on all channels. "All hands, Brace for Impact.", She said sternly.

"Mr. Sulu, raise shields.", Kirk shouted.

The first wave hit the ship, like a meteorite. The shockwave threw the bridge crew from their seats. The second shockwave was even worse, this one lasted for about two minutes. Finally the shockwaves stopped, and the bridge crew got back into their seats.

Kirk's chair, com-link beeped. Kirk slapped it hard, "What is it?", He shouted, pained. "Captain, We've now lost our other engine. We're dead in the water.", Scotty shouted. "Do whatever you can, Scotty.", Kirk said, and then switched the link off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the frigging hell, was that?", Beast Boy said.

"It's, okay. It's over.", McCoy shouted.

The Titans, were all over the room. Raven and Starfire were floating for safety, and Robin was clinging to a bed. McCoy ran into the Room, "You've gotta be kidding me.", He said upon seeing the girls floating.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg was lying flat on his back, with his food all over his chest and face. The young Ensign who escorted him to the Mess-Hall, was sitting on a chair, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, having one hell of a bad nosebleed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scotty was in the midst of hell in engineering, his forehead bleeding slightly, his hands covered in muck, a dislocated finger, and at least four crewmen dead.

Crewmen darted about the room, trying to restore some of the damaged systems.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaos was on his mind, On Trigon's mind. "_…The sweet taste of chaos. I'm almost free…_", He thought. "Once the dimensions break down, I will be free.", He said to himself.

Another Romulan, walked onto the bridge. Upon seeing The Beast's red eyes, he smiled, and his eyes turned yellow. "Welcome… Father.", It said cheerfully. "My, son.", Trigon said warmly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg stood on the bridge. They were on the bridge, because Sickbay was full of Injured patients.

"So, this is the bridge.", Cyborg said.

"Yep.", Kirk replied, with a smile. "Cool.", Was all Cyborg could say.

Kirk broke, the minute long silence by introducing some of the crew. "This is Lieutenant Uhura.", He said, pointing to Uhura. Uhura smiled. "And these two fellows are Mr. Sulu and Mr. Chekov.", Kirk said, pointing to the two helmsmen. "And you already know, Mr. Spock.", He continued.

Spock eyed up Cyborg. "What?", Cyborg said. Annoyed by Spock's gaze. "Nothing. I am just thinking. How much of you is Cybernetic?", Spock quizzed him. "Bout, 80%. Why?", He asked. Spock didn't reply. All he said was, "Interesting.". Cyborg glared at him. Kirk chuckled.

"So, Mr. Spock? Why don't you show the Titans to the, guest quarters.", Kirk said. "Aye, captain.", Spock replied. Spock turned his gaze, to the Titans. "This way.", He said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scotty sat in Sick-Bay, with a large bandage wrapped around his fore-head. He rubbed the bandage. "Stop rubbing it.", McCoy said. "Aye, Doctor.", Scotty groaned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…And this is your room.", Spock said, to Beast Boy, standing next to a room. "Thanks.", Beast Boy said. "You, are welcome.", Spock replied. And with that, Spock left Beast Boy alone in the room. Alone to his thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven and Starfire were sharing a room. As were Robin & Cyborg. "Friend, Raven?", Starfire asked. "Yes, Starfire?", Raven said. "I am just wanting to know, if you have any thoughts, as to what you would do in my situation.", Starfire said. "You're pregnant, Starfire. If you want to keep it. If you love Robin. Do what your heart tells you.", Raven replied. Starfire smiled and said, "Thank you, friend Raven.", then she pulled Raven into a large hug.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy sat in his assigned room, crying. "_…She'll never love me…_", He thought. His tears stained his outfit, already adding to the rips and smudges that it already held. A small beep sounded. "Enter.", He said. Quickly drying up his tears. Kirk strode into the room, he saw the state of Beast Boy's costume. "Need a new one?", He asked. "Could I maybe, have one of those uniforms like your crew have?", Beast Boy said. "Why not?", Kirk said cheerfully. "Cool.", Beast Boy replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin & Cyborg lay on the beds in their assigned room. Cyborg was asleep, while Robin lay wide awake. The thoughts of becoming a father stuck on his mind. "_…What If I'm not a good father? Will she even want to keep it?…_", He thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy sat in the mess-hall, wearing a Starfleet outfit, holding a cup of coffee in his right hand. The smell and taste of the fine coffee, distracted him from his miserable thoughts. "You look terrible, Beast Boy.", Kirk said. "Worse than you, know.", He replied. "That bad, huh?", Kirk asked. "Terrible.", He replied. "If you love Raven, tell her.", Kirk said. Beast Boy just looked at Kirk solemnly. "Is it, That obvious?", Beast Boy asked. "Probably to everyone but Raven.", Kirk replied. Beast Boy was about to reply, when Raven walked in. "I'll Leave you two alone.", Kirk said, smirking as he walked away. Beast Boy motioned for Raven to join him. Raven smiled lightly, and sat down next to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to Starfire and Raven's assigned quarters, chimed. "Enter.", She said.

The doors opened to reveal Robin.

Starfire & Robin strode towards each other and embraced tightly. Their embrace lasted for about a minute. It was Starfire who broke it up. They looked into each others eyes, and a vary of emotions ran through them both. "I love you.", She said. "I love you too, Star.", Their faces drifted together and their mouths locked in a sweet and innocent kiss. They soon broke the kiss and drifted apart. Robin stared at her eyes and pulled something out of his pocket, a small black velvet box. He opened it. Inside the velvet box, was a beautiful diamond ring. "Starfire. Will you marry me?", He said.


	5. In a Mirror, Darkly

_Here is where the real action will begin. So sit tight and buckle up._

**CHAPTER 5: **In a Mirror, Darkly

Beast Boy sat in the mess-hall talking to Raven. "So, D'ya think he's gonna propose? Or D'ya think Star will try?", He asked Raven. "Robin will.", She replied while taking a sip from her coffee. Beast Boy chuckled, "I'd love to see their faces when it happens.", He said.

She glanced him up and down, "Nice outfit.", She said. Beast Boy smiled at her comment, "Yeah, I like it too.", He said, gazing into her eyes. She noticed this and smiled, shyly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire stood staring at the ring, with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, and spoke softly, "I will.". As soon as she said those words, Robin, overjoyed, began laughing with happiness and love. Tears streamed down his face as he said, "I love you, Star".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg sat in his and Robin's quarters, watching an old action movie, while he was drinking a little alcohol. A large smile was spread across his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears of happiness flowed through her, through Starfire and her now, soon to be Husband.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirk stood looking at the view-screen, thinking deeply. "Captain, another anomaly is heading this way.", Spock interrupted. "Mr. Sulu, raise shields. Uhura, red alert on all decks.", He shouted out. Sulu just had time to raise the shields, when the anomaly hit. The shockwave from this, sent Kirk forward and to the floor. "Captain, coms are down.", Uhura said. The second shockwave, was even worse. This shockwave put the lights out. Within seconds, however, the backup power came on. The view-screen was one of the few consoles on the bridge still working. "Captain, look at the view-screen.", Sulu shouted. Kirk got up off the floor and stared in horror at what was on the screen. A swirling void-like, lightning storm in space. And slowly but surely, a large ship began to emerge from the void. A Starfleet ship.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trigon sat in the captain's chair on the bridge of the Romulan ship, smiling at the sight of the Vortex ravaging the Enterprise. The other possessed Romulan walked onto the bridge. "Father, its time.", It said. "I know.", Trigon said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge, the Enterprise crew watched in amazement as a large ship had just emerged from the vortex This ship had a name that the crew could see, NCC 1701-E. Within an instant, the vortex rippled, like a ship had just passed through it, then disappeared.

Uhura, still at her chair said, "Captain, the ship is hailing us.". "Onscreen.", Kirk commanded.

On the view-screen, appeared the image of an old man. To be precise, Jean-Luc Picard. He glared for a second, at the crew, "Oh, god no.", He said. "Who are you?", Kirk asked. "I'm Ambassador, Jean-Luc Picard.", He replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the darkness, I heard it, the heartbeat thumping. The thumping increased, and voices filled my head. Millions of voices all speaking at once. And then I saw it, the creature__…__ No, it was me! But something was wrong. My entire body was covered in robotic appendages! The figure walked towards me, __"__Resistance is futile, Beast Boy. You will be assimilated.__"__ It spoke, its right arm pointing at me._

"_Who are You?__"__, I asked. __"__We are the Borg.__"__, It said._

Beast Boy jolted awake. "_…__Whoa, What a nightmare__…_", He thought. Raven leant over him, "Beast Boy, you're awake.", She smiled. Beast Boy smiled back, "My head hurts like hell.", He said, chuckling lightly. Raven giggled slightly at his wise crack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirk looked at Picard, "Do you need any help?", Kirk asked him. "Yes send a team aboard, we need help now.", Picard said quickly. "Understood, Ambassador. Kirk out.", Kirk said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes after the viewscreen de-activated, a security team materialized on the bridge of the Enterprise-E. Picard walked over to them, "I'm glad you're here.", He said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy, sat up. His heavily beating heart, still beating loud, frightening him. But he kept quiet, not wanting his friends to know. He knew something big would happen soon. He didn't know what, he just knew that something big would happen soon. Something very big. The heartbeat turned into a four beat drumbeat, a warlike beat. "_…__1,2,3,4. 1,2,3,4. 1,2,3,4_...", Then the beat just stopped. Whatever was coming, would arrive very soon. "Beast Boy, you okay?", Raven asked him. "I'm fine.", He said, Completely lying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Picard sat in Kirk's ready room, "So what happened?", Kirk asked him. "We'd just found evidence that Ambassador Spock had been pulled into the singularity…", Picard started. "Wait! Ambassador Spock?", Kirk asked, confused. "Yes.", Picard said. Kirk looked amazed. "It began, when we found out that, The Star Hobus, in the Romulan System was about to go Supernova and destroy Romulus. So Spock went on a covert mission with a Romulan called Nero to destroy it, only because of the stubbornness of the Vulcans, They could not get their hands on a very important piece of technology and they failed.", Picard continued. "Go on.", Kirk said. "Anyway. Nero blamed all Vulcans, including Spock. He outfitted his ship with deadly weapons, and went on a rampage, killing many. Only then did the Vulcans give us the tech to stop the Nova. Spock stopped it, but he and Nero were pulled in. About an hour later, after we found out that Spock had been swallowed by the Nova, the anomalies began.", He finished.

"Do you know what they are?", Kirk asked him. "From what I can tell, they are cracks in Time & Space.", Picard answered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geordi La Forge & Data, stood in sickbay while Dr. McCoy examined Worf. "Will he be alright, Doctor?", Data asked McCoy. "It's hard to say. It's been a long time since I treated a Klingon.", McCoy replied. "Understood.", Was all Data said.

Worf's eyes fluttered. "Where… Where am I?", He asked, looking around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy, could still hear the voices.

The damned voices, no matter how hard he suppressed, would not go away. The voices were faint, but haunting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spock sat in the Captain's chair, thinking hard.

The viewscreen flickered green for a moment. Spock looked up in surprise, at what was happening. And what was happening was not a pretty sight.

From the now stable void/wormhole, emerged a gigantic black cube. This cube had a very faint green glow emanating from it.

But it was not, one cube that came through. Because once the first cube had come through, two more emerged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Picard sensed it. They had come.

"They're here.", He said. "What? Who's here?", Kirk asked. "The Borg. They've followed me.", He replied. "Who are the Borg?", Kirk asked. All Picard could say was, "You don't want to know.". He ran out of the room, Kirk followed immediately.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy, at the same time, also sensed the arrival of The Borg. But, Beast Boy kept quiet.

His time was nearly over.

He knew, that soon he would die.

A single tear dropped from the corner of his eye, this however, This was noticed.

"Beast Boy? You, o.k.", Raven asked. Beast Boy silently wiped away the tear, and told a complete lie. "Just, got something in my eye.", He said.

Beast Boy's time had now come.

Two Borg drones materialized in the mess-hall, their positions, right next to Beast Boy. They both grabbed him, and before Raven or anyone else could help him, they beamed away with him.

Heavy tremors shook the ship. The Enterprise had engaged, The Borg.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are The Borg. Stand down, and you will not be harmed.", The Collective, voice spoke.

"What the…?", Picard gasped.

"_...This is so unlike, The Borg. What are they up to?..._", Picard thought.

The communicator on Kirk's belt chirped, Kirk opened it. "Kirk, here.", He said. The voice of, Raven answered. "Kirk, these two Robots just beamed up and took Beast Boy.", She said.

Picard was filled with fear. "_…That poor kid…_", He thought.

"Picard! What do you know about these Borg?", Kirk demanded

"Well captain…", He started.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Borg had strapped Beast Boy down to a cold metal table, and they were now almost complete in, implanting devices throughout his body. A single tear fell from his eye.

Another innocent soul had been claimed by The Borg.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Picard had finished telling Kirk about the Borg. The Titans were on the bridge.

"That's horrific.", Robin said.

Tears began to well up in the eyes of the Titans, "Can't we do something to help?", Raven asked. "I'm afraid not, Raven. Both of our ships are too badly damaged.", Kirk said.

"Captain, The lead cube is hailing us.", Uhura said. "Onscreen, now!", Kirk commanded.

On the viewscreen, an image appeared. That image was of Beast Boy. But he now had Borg prosthetic appendages all over him. The Borg version of Beast Boy spoke in a chilling voice, "I am, Locutus of Borg. The new leader, of all Borg. Resistance is futile.".

Raven walked a little closer to the viewscreen, "What have they done to you?", She spoke sadly.

Locutus, formerly known as Beast Boy looked at her blankly and then turned his attention to Kirk & Picard, "Your lives, and the lives of everyone on both your ships, shall be spared. For now." He spoke.

The viewscreen de-activated. Leaving everyone in the room silent, and Picard terrified.

_Guess where I got the idea for the ending, go on guess. To understand a lot of this chapter, you will have to read the comic "Star Trek: Countdown", So read it NOW, because it's awesome._


	6. The Best Of Both Worlds – Part 1

_If you wanna know where I got this title, I got it from the TNG 2 part story where Picard gets assimilated. Oh, and Voyager fans are gonna hate me for what I do in this chapter. Watch out for the language in this one._

**CHAPTER 6: **The Best Of Both Worlds – Part 1

The remaining Titans stood silently on the bridge, mourning the loss of their friend Beast Boy. Kirk and Picard on the other hand, were conversing silently about The Borg.

None of the crew were prepared for what happened next.

The Borg ship unexpectedly fired upon the Enterprise. The resulting blast, threw everyone to the floor. "What the hell!?", Kirk screamed, as he clambered towards his chair.

The Borg ship, fired another blast, upon the Enterprise. But this one only caused a slight vibration, surprising the crew.

A burning white flash engulfed the bridge for a second. Once it was over everyone looked around to see that all the consoles on the bridge had been mysteriously repaired. The com-link on Kirk's chair, came on all by itself, "Cap'n, every single component on the ship has repaired itself.", Scotty shouted down the line. Kirk replied with, "That's impossible.", And then he switched the link off.

"What could've done something, like that?", Kirk asked Picard. Picard smiled lightly and replied with, "I think I know.". "Who?", Kirk asked him. "Not who, Kirk. Q.", Picard said. And as he said that. A small flash of white light, came from nowhere and vanished just as soon as it came, leaving a figure of a man standing in its place. "Q.", Picard said, in half relief. Q smiled, "Mon, Capitan.", He said.

Kirk looked at Q, curiously. Q just held his hand out and Kirk shook it. "Delighted, to meet you.", Q said. "And you too.", Kirk replied. The Titans then caught Q's eye, he smirked and walked over to them. Q was about to talk, when Picard asked him, "What are you doing here, Q?". "I'm here for the battle! Why the end, so to say.", Q replied. "What do you mean by the end?", Kirk quizzed him. "That would be telling!" He replied, mischievously. "It was you who brought the Titans here. Wasn't it?", Kirk said. "Correctamundo, Kirk.", He replied, earning him a punch from Cyborg. "You, motherfucker. Because of you, Beast Boy is dead!", Cyborg screamed.

"Oh, do shut up.", Q said. And with a wave of his arm, Cyborg's mouth slammed shut. "I brought the Titans, here for a reason.", Q said. "Which is?", Kirk asked. "They, and you Starfleet, will help end the upcoming Apocalypse.", He replied. "The Borg are only the start, aren't they?", Picard asked him. "Oh They are only the first wave, Jean Luc.", He replied, grimly. "What else is coming?", Robin asked. Q only glanced at Robin, then said, "You will find out in time.", He said. And with that, he vanished.

"Captain, I am detecting the ruins of a ship in the immediate vicinity.", Spock said. "Ruins? What kind of ship?", Kirk asked him. "It is a Starfleet ship.", He replied. "Onscreen!", Kirk commanded.

On the viewscreen appeared the image of a Starfleet shuttle. A heavily damaged shuttle, with both its engines destroyed. "Oh, my!", Picard gasped; as he saw two corpses float by.

The dead bodies were that of two famous Starfleet personnel, two crewmembers of the Starship Voyager. These two were, Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres. A tear strolled down Picard's cheek.

"I'm so sorry. Did you, know them?", Kirk asked Picard. "Yes I did.", Picard said sadly. "Well, we'll beam up their bodies and store them in the morgue for now.", Kirk said, trying to comfort Picard.

The Titans, especially Starfire, could not stomach this and walked towards the turbolift. Kirk saw this and just looked away, not wanting to disturb them, aware of their loss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Each of the remaining Titans sat silently in Beast Boy's quarters. Starfire silently cried while Robin & Cyborg were getting drunk with some whisky that Scotty had given Cyborg, and Raven had already cried herself to sleep on the bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In my special place, In my dreams. I can see a shape, a figure that is now walking toward me. But I want it to leave me to grieve in peace. But the damn thing won't go away, it just gets closer. I can make some of it out now. It is a tall shape with long hair, and RED SKIN. I know this figure. It speaks to me, "Greetings, daughter.", The voice of my father, Trigon spoke. "What do you want?", I ask him. But all the bastard can say is, "You know what I want. I want to be free. And soon I will be.". The scum even had the nerve to laugh._

"_You won't be free. You won't!", I shout in defiance._

Raven opened her eyes slowly, to see that Cyborg was asleep on the table and Robin & Starfire had fallen asleep, huddled together in a corner. I smiled, stood up and left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirk & Picard watched as the bodies of Tom Paris & B'Elanna Torres were loaded into containers built into the wall of the morgue. "They had a child.", Picard said softly. A large tear fell from Kirk's face at this fact.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was sitting in the mess-hall, silently eating from a bowl of ice cream. The thoughts of her nightmare pained her, but the memories of Beast Boy pained her more.

She would never see her dear friend again. For he, the funny and lovable Titan was now dead. And no-one could ever change that. Facts were facts.

Beast Boy was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg woke up with a large headache, and immediately exited the room. That just left Robin & Starfire.

Starfire was the first to wake. Her stomach felt queasy, she leant forward and vomited on the floor. The sounds of her vomiting woke Robin, who rushed to her side. She then clutched her stomach in pain, as in seconds, she went through five months of pregnancy. Robin, in surprise, pissed his pants. "Shit!", He said quietly.

He looked at her enlarged abdomen, "We'd better get you to, McCoy", He said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Absolutely astounding.", McCoy said. "What?", Robin asked. "At the rate of her Pregnancy, I'd say that the baby will be born in about a week!", He replied. "Is…Is it a girl or a boy?", Robin asked. McCoy quickly ran his tri-corder over Starfire's enlarged stomach. "Well, Whad'ya know. It's gonna be a boy… And a girl.", He said cheerfully. "TWINS!", Robin shrieked, just before he collapsed.

McCoy picked up a nearby glass of water and splashed it over Robin's face. Robin bolted upright, gasping for air.

Robin stood up embarrassed.

"I'll leave you two, alone.", McCoy said, as he walked off.

Robin sat down, next to his heavily pregnant fiancé. He kissed her on the forehead. "Robin? If one is a boy?", Starfire started. "Yes, Star. We'll name him after Beast Boy.", Robin finished. He kissed her again, but this time, on the lips and with passion. "And if one is a Girl. We will name it after your mother.", Starfire said, as their mouths separated. Her words brought tears to his eyes, "I love you so much.", He said, with all his heart. Starfire replied with, "And I love you too.".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg & Raven sat in the mess-hall drowning their sorrows in food, Or in Cyborg's case, a shitload of coffee.

McCoy walked into the mess-hall, and when he spotted them, he walked over to them. "I think, you two should head on over to sickbay", He said, smirking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, the ships basically brand new, Thanks to that Q lad.", Scotty said to Kirk. "Is that all, Scotty?", Kirk asked him. "No sir. He's upgraded our warp engines, weapons and shields too.", He said. "Really?" Kirk asked. "Sir, with what he's done. We could make warp 10, without breaking a sweat.", He said excitedly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven & Cyborg entered Sickbay at the same time, and upon seeing the sight that lay before them Cyborg froze, "Whoa.", Raven said.

"McCoy said that it's gonna be twins.", Robin said, looking at them both, as he stroked the sleeping Starfire's stomach. A big grin spread across Cyborg's face, "Man, you've really grown up.", He said in a fatherly tone. "Thanks, Cy. That means the world, coming from you. You're gonna be the godfather after all.", Robin said, sleepily. "I think we'd better go, and let these two lovebirds get some sleep.", Raven said, with a smirk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McCoy sat in Kirk's ready room, telling him the news. "Well that's wonderful.", Kirk said, cheerfully. "I know. It is, isn't it?", McCoy chuckled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trigon sat on a throne, in the center of the lead Borg cube, His possessed assistant standing next to him. Every normal Romulan on S'taan's ship had been killed by Trigon & his assistant.

"Azazel, have you found them yet?", Trigon asked his assistant. "No, father. I've scanned, but they just don't seem to be anywhere. It's like they were pulled out of time and space.", Azazel replied. Trigon's gaze shifted to, an overhead screen. He looked at it, with contempt and thought. Thoughts of his lord, flooded his mind. "Soon, my lord. Soon you will be free.", He muttered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirk, sat in his captain's chair, pondered what Q meant about the Apocalypse. "Thinking about the Q, Captain?", Spock asked him. "You read my mind, Spock.", Kirk joked, earning a confused look from Spock, "I did not have to mind-meld with you, Jim. You give away your thoughts through your actions.", Spock said. "You know me too well.", Kirk replied. Spock looked at him and said, "Indeed I do.".

"Captain, I am detecting a vessel on long range sensors.", Sulu said. "What kind of Vessel?", Kirk asked him. "Captain, it's a federation vessel.", He replied. "Onscreen!", Kirk commanded.

The viewscreen activated to reveal a large ship. To be more precise, the Federation Starship Voyager. "Hail them, Uhura.", Kirk said, with authority.

Almost immediately, a face appeared on the screen. This face was that, of the now Admiral Kathryn Janeway.

Janeway looked at them, and all she could say was, "Oh, please no.". Kirk smiled at her, and said, "I'm, Captain James T. Kirk, of the Federation Starship Enterprise. And you are?". "I'm, Kathryn Janeway. And what are you doing in this century?", Janeway asked Kirk. "A being called "Q" brought us here.", Kirk replied. Janeway immediately sighed and ran her hands through her hair, "Not, Q!", She shouted. Kirk chuckled lightly and said, "Yes. And I'm afraid it gets worse.". "How can it get worse?", She asked him. "What do you know about, The Borg?", He asked her. Janeway let out an exasperated groan, "This is turning out, to be one of my worst days ever.", She said.

At that moment, Picard walked out onto the Bridge. He saw Janeway, "Picard!", She said in amazement. "Janeway!", Picard shouted. "What are you doing, here with Kirk?", She asked him. "Long story.", Picard said coolly. "Well, shall we beam over and discuss, important matters with you?", Kirk asked. "Well seeing as the time-stream is already shattered. Why not?", She said, smoothly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirk walked into Sickbay, and looked at Robin & Starfire. "Where are Raven & Cyborg?", He asked them. "They've gone to the mess-hall.", Robin said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The communicator that Kirk had given to Raven beeped. She flipped it open and said dryly, "Raven, here.". "Raven, could you and Cyborg, please come to sickbay.", Kirk asked her. "We're heading over now.", She finished, then closed the communicator. Cyborg had heard it all. "C'mon, Cy. You heard Kirk. Let's go.", She said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg & Raven entered sickbay, to come face to face with Kirk. Kirk had a concerned look on his face, "We've encountered another Starfleet ship, and we're going aboard. McCoy will look after Starfire.", He said. Robin was about to argue, but then said, "Alright, let's go.".


	7. The Best Of Both Worlds – Part 2

_Here is the final main chapter._

**CHAPTER 7: **The Best Of Both Worlds – Part 2

Janeway stood, on Voyager, in the Transporter room. Awaiting the arrival of Kirk, Picard and their guests "The, Teen Titans".

She did not have to wait much longer, for them to arrive.

In seconds, they appeared on the transporter pad; Kirk, Picard and the Titans. "Admiral.", Picard said, acknowledging Janeway. "Jean Luc.", She said, earning her a cold stare from Picard. Janeway looked at Kirk momentarily; Kirk nodded in acknowledgement, then she turned her gaze to the Titans.

Everyone stepped off the transporter, and onto the floor of the room. Robin looked at Janeway, she extended her hand; and Robin shook it firmly. "I'm Admiral Janeway.", She said. "I'm Robin.", Was his reply.

Janeway then turned her glance to Raven. "Hello.", She said extending her hand. Raven took it, cautiously, and shook it. Albeit slowly. Janeway smiled and Raven said, "I'm Raven.".

Janeway looked cautiously at Cyborg for a second, before extending her hand; yet again. Cyborg shook it, "I'm Cyborg.", He said, calmly.

"This is the first officer of the ship.", Janeway said, pointing to the man who had been operating the transporter controls. "Hi. I'm, Harry Kim.", The man said. The Titans, nodded at him, in acknowledgement.

"Well. Shall we?", Janeway said, pointing to the doors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the briefing room; Janeway, Picard, Kirk, The Titans, Harry Kim and The Captain of Voyager, Chakotay; all sat discussing the current situation.

"Robin? Did anything weird happen, before you arrived in our universe?", Chakotay asked Robin. Robin looked at him, and replied with, "There was, this weird lightning Storm in space. Cyborg thinks that it was a black hole.".

"What could've caused these anomalies?", Harry said. "Could it be, Q?", Chakotay asked. "No, it couldn't be. Q said something about the apocalypse.", Picard said. "What did he say?", Janeway asked Him. "Nothing. Only that he brought the Titans here to help us prevent It.", He replied. "Trigon. He wants to be free", Raven said. "Who's Trigon?", Kirk asked. "My father. He's a Demon.", Raven replied. "But Demons, don't exist.", Harry said. "Not in our universe, they don't Harry." Janeway said. "But in the Titan's, they just might.", Chakotay finished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kirk had gone back to the Enterprise; Picard said, with a solemn look, "Janeway. Tom Paris & B'Elanna Torres are dead.". A tear fell down her cheek as she began, "How?", She asked him, as more tears ran down her face. "We're not sure.", Picard said.

Harry Kim stood up from his seat, and silently walked out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?", Cyborg asked. "Tom Paris, was Harry's best friend. They were, like brothers.", Chakotay said, as a single tear ran down his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pregnant Starfire lay on a bed, in Sickbay, on the Enterprise. McCoy ran a tri-corder over her stomach, "Both, seem fine.", He said. "Thank you, Doctor.", Starfire said. "Thanks.", McCoy said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirk sat in his ready room, drinking from a bottle of whisky.

Scotty walked in. "More good news, Sir.", He said. "Lay it on me, Scotty.", Kirk said. "We've just finished a thorough scan of the ship, Sir. We have antimatter torpedoes, the ships phasers can now probably cut through a meteorite, we have new hull plating, and to top it all off; we have cloaking technology.", Scotty said excitedly. "What does that mean?", Kirk asked him. "Sir, it means that we could probably go up against a fleet of Klingon warships. And that's not all.", He replied. "What else is there?", Kirk asked. "Sir, you should see what he's done to the outside of the ship.".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chakotay sat in his chair, on the bridge of Voyager. The pain of losing two of his friends, ran fresh through his veins.

His first officer; Harry Kim, sat at a control station monitoring for any anomalies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janeway stood in the Enterprise's morgue, looking at the bodies of Tom Paris & B'Elanna Torres. "They'd just gone on a trip, for their anniversary.", She said sadly. "I'm so sorry, for your loss.", Picard said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin sat down next to the sleeping Starfire's bed, in Sickbay.

"Doctor, When can Starfire leave?", Robin asked McCoy, "Not until, She's given birth I'm afraid.", McCoy replied. "Why not?", Robin asked. "Because at the rate of her pregnancy, I'll need to monitor her, 24/7.", McCoy answered. "Okay.", Robin said. "And, besides. When she's given birth, You can have her all to yourself.", McCoy joked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Raven was asleep in her quarters, Cyborg wasn't asleep in his. He was finishing off, the bottle of whisky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Trigon's Borg lair, he sat plotting his next move.

Trigon by now, had shaved all the hair off of his host body and tattooed his face, with symbols of black magic. His assistant, Azazel, had done the same.

"Father, I think I have discovered their location.", Azazel said. "Tell me!", Trigon Demanded. "I've cross referenced my scans of the ship, with the readings from the Anomaly, and I've deduced that they have travelled to the time that we took The Borg from. "But, they just vanished. How can they…? Unless…", Trigon started. "I don't know father.", Azazel replied. "The Q!", Trigon screamed. Azazel looked confused, "Father I do not understand. What are the Q?", Azazel said. "The Q are the ones that trapped me and my lord in void worlds, all those millennia ago.", He spat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large blast hit the upgraded Enterprise, shaking the ship only slightly.

"What was that?", Kirk asked. "Captain, the Borg have found us.", Sulu said. "Return fire, Chekov.", Kirk commanded. "Aye, sir.", Chekov said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Enterprise's phaser cannons fired; slicing right through the first Borg ship, like it was butter. The second Borg ship moved out of the way and raised its shields, as did the rear ship.

The Enterprise fired its antimatter torpedoes at the second Borg ship. Its efforts, having no effect for the first few seconds. Then the Cube's shields went down, and it was bombarded with the torpedoes. But these were no normal antimatter torpedoes, for these torpedoes burned through the hull of the Borg ship like acid.

For a few seconds, it looked like the Cube was done for. But then, a small Borg Sphere shot out of the side of it.

The Enterprise fired and fired, but it maneuvered too quickly for the torpedoes, to successfully hit their target. That was it for the Borg Sphere, as it was suddenly grabbed by the Enterprise's Tractor Beam.

The second the Enterprise released its tractor beam, the Borg Sphere was bombarded with antimatter torpedoes. And within seconds the Borg Sphere was eaten by the antimatter.

The Enterprise then turned its attention to the final Borg Cube.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge of the Enterprise, The viewscreen activated. On it, was Locutus. "Stand down, your attack Enterprise.", Locutus commanded. "I think not." Kirk replied. "You will stand down, Enterprise.", Locutus said. "If you do not leave us alone, we will destroy your ship. That is a promise!", Kirk said. "We will not stand down. And besides, Kirk. We have Red Matter on board. If you destroy us, you too will die", Locutus said defiantly. "Well we've had a good run. Ta-ta.", Kirk said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Enterprise fired its phasers at the center of the Borg Cube. The phasers cut right through the hull and struck the Red Matter container.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge of the Enterprise, Kirk watched as a whirling void engulfed the Cube.

"Mr. Sulu, get us away at Warp 9.99.", Kirk said quickly. "Aye, Captain.", Sulu said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the upgraded Warp engines, the Enterprise warped away at Warp 9.99. Leaving the Borg Cube to be engulfed by the unique singularity.

What Captain Kirk did not expect was for another anomaly to hit the ship.

The shockwaves from this anomaly hit the Enterprise, causing minor systems damage throughout the ship.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Enterprise crew that were on the bridge, looked at the viewscreen, to see that they had come out of Warp and out of the anomaly.

The com-link on Kirk's chair beeped, "Yes, Scotty?", Kirk said, after he had flipped the switch. "Captain, we've lost our Warp Drive. It'll take months to repair.", Scotty said. "Well I trust you, can work a miracle or two, Scotty.", Kirk said, as he switched the link off.

"Where are we, Chekov?", Kirk asked. Chekov looked at Kirk. And Kirk could see that all the color had drained from his face. "Captain, we are in the middle of the Delta Quadrant. And we have arrived at Stardate 2263.04.", He said.

At that moment Q appeared on the Bridge, He looked grim. "What happened, Q?", Kirk asked. "The continuum took my powers away, for helping you.", Q replied. "Why?", Kirk asked. "You were supposed to do it on your own, but I didn't want to take the risk.", Q said. "So we're stranded in the delta quadrant?", Kirk said with frustration. "Yes.", Q said.

_If you are wondering what the upgraded Enterprise looks like. Then watch Star Trek: 2009, Because that is the Design I thought of. Oh, and if ya'll are wondering where The Enterprise-E is, it came through to the future with the original then Picard sent it and its crew back to earth. And Voyager took the two dead bodies back to earth: Picard is with Janeway on Voyager._


	8. Epilogue

_Here is the epilogue._

**Epilogue**

From a position orbiting the ruins of Romulus, Trigon watched, "_…Soon we will make our next move…_", He thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the bridge of the U.S.S Titan, Captain William Riker watched through the viewscreen as an Anomaly opened, and spat out a section of a Borg Cube.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the wreckage of the Cube, a Starfleet security team materialized, wearing space suits.

The team scoured through the wreckage, until a loud beeping on the tri-corder of Commander Tuvok indicated life. "Captain, I am detecting a humanoid lifeform, in the immediate vicinity.", Tuvok said.

Captain Riker looked to his feet and saw a struggling Borg, this Borg was Locutus, formerly known as Beast Boy. Riker crouched down, and ran his tri-corder over Locutus, although Riker could tell that he had injuries. "Let's get this kid to sickbay now.", Riker said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Titan. It's mission, to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new lifeforms & new civilizations. To boldly go where no-one has gone before." _

To Be Continued!

_If ya'll are wondering, who it is that spoke the Star Trek speech. It is Beast Boy. Oh, and There will be a Sequel._


End file.
